


That's What Friends Are For.

by Skyhigh_Imagination



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fun Fact Chapter One is 9 pages in my doc, M/M, Not enough Noah and Cody are friends stuff and also not enough Trody and Nowen Stuff, So I'm attempting to remedy both, Though the main focus is Cody and Noah's friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyhigh_Imagination/pseuds/Skyhigh_Imagination
Summary: What can you do when you're crushing hard on someone, but you're too dang Nervous to act on it? I Suppose, that's what Friends are for. (High School AU)





	1. He Had To Do It To 'em

Cody took in a deep breath, “Ok. Here I go.”

“Here you go.” Noah echoed, not looking up from his book.

Cody took a shaky step forward, “ I’m going to do it.”

“Then Do It.”

“I am.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Cody took another step toward his goal, followed by another, before turning swiftly back to his friend, “Maybe you could do it for me??”

Noah tilt his head back in frustration, letting out an agitated groan. He held his head in this position as he glared at Cody from the corner of his eye, a glare he maintained as he marked his place in his book and put it on the table.

Cody, too, didn’t break eye contact, though his expression was more hopeful begging, than growing annoyance. His blue eyes were wide and trained on Noah's own, and his hands clasped together in a pleading gesture, with his bottom lip trembling in a false pout.

He looked pathetic.

Noah rolled his eyes and sighed, “Fine, I’ll do it.”

Cody gasped in pleasant surprise, “Really! Thanks No-” the pathetic boy made moves to hug his friend as he spoke, before his chest collided with said friends extended hand and both the hug and sentence were interrupted.

“IF,” Noah adjusted himself in his seat, so that now he was staring at his friend straight on, his flat palm changing to a firm point against the boy’s shirt, “ you promise you won’t change your mind, and stop me. Again.” He removed his touch, but continued his point, “Deal?”

Cody nodded enthusiastically while holding his hands in a scouts salute and maintaining a dumb smile, as Noah stood and made his way to the desired area.

The desired area was one that currently was being occupied by Leshawna King, Trent Bonheur and Gwen Willows; three kids who have been thick as thieves since the 4th grade. The trio continued to chat happily as Noah continued his trek through the mostly quiet Library; their conversation stopping only when they heard a surprised yelp.

If you were to follow the noise, as the three friends did, you would be greeted by the Image of Cody Anderson’s arms wrapped around a very annoyed Noah Bhatt, if you were to look closer you would notice that Cody had also placed a hand firmly on the captive boy’s mouth, and if you were as close as the trio is, you would hear Cody’s nervous laugh as he dragged his friend back to their table.

And if you had been attending Wawanawkwa high for the last 5 months, this wouldn’t have seemed odd at all.

The double collared fool released the slightly taller boy and shrunk farther under his scowl. “Sorry, dude, I panicked...”

“Put your hand anywhere near my mouth again, and I’m getting a divorce.”

“We were so close, that time!!” Cody ignored the comment as he collapsed in a chair, defeated, he let his face fall to the Table’s surface. “It shouldn’t be this hard” he pouted.

Noah put a hand on his friends back as he took a seat next to him, “Don’t feel too bad, Cody, this isn’t the first simple task you’ve struggled with, and it won’t be the last.”

Cody shot a mean look at his friend, which was softened by his continued pout.

“Why don’t you try writing a note, and leaving it in their locker or something. That way you tell them you’re feelings, and get to continue to be a coward about it!”

Cody continued to glare.

“Hey, it’s a good plan, and I’m giving it to you for free.” Noah Smirked down at his friend, “You’re welcome.”

Cody groaned before turning his head back to the table, “I don’t know why I even talk to you.”

“One of Life's great mysteries.”

“Hey man, is everything good?”

The duo jumped at the sudden sound, before both recognizing to whom it belonged.

A smug grin returned to Noah’s face as he looked to his companion. While Cody jolted up to confirm his fear, that yes, this was in fact the voice of his crush.

The Crush he’s been trying to ask out for the past 5 months.

“You seem a little uneasy.” Trent continued as his concerned eyes focused on Cody.

Cody let out an awkward laugh, “Who? Me? I’m not Uneasy! In Fact I couldn’t be easier! Easiest person I know, me.” Cody gave an incredibly fake smile and a second stiff laugh as he propped an elbow on the table and rested his head in his palm.

Well, rest may not be the right word, since nothing Cody was doing looked comfortable.

Trent Moved to sit next to Cody, which did nothing to ease the boy, then placed a steady hand on the others back, “You sure, man?”

You see, though the event of Noah walking over to Trent only to be stopped abruptly by a panicked Cody is far from new, this was the closest he had ever gotten, and consequently the first time Trent had noticed. Truly a momentous occasion.

“Uh Yeah, man.” Cody shot a finger gun at his crush, before feeling a sudden shot of pain in his side.

Turning to his left he was met with a stern look from Noah, who greeted the acknowledgment with a nod towards the third boy.

Cody’s returned his friends look as he lightly shook his head ‘no’.

Noah Rolled his eyes in response before giving a small gesture directed to Trent, lightly nodding his head 'yes'.

The small brunette pointed at Noah and Mouthed what would be a harsh ‘No’ if spoken.

Before the other could reply, their very clandestine conversation was interrupted.

“Uhh, should I go, or...?”

Cody Spun in his chair to face the man he kinda forgot had eyes, which was a bit of a shock, considering how often he had been lost in them. “Oh, Trent. Uh. Hi, no. Yeah, nothing is being- That is to say-- I mean you didn’t, you see it’s a funny story!” Cody Sputtered as his face grew redder and redder.

Noah then put a calm hand on his friend's shoulder, which effectively got Cody to shut-up. The two shared a look, as if to signal that Noah has it from here.

Cody relaxed in his chair, but this new peace was short lived, killed by the sound of Noah’s voice saying, “Cody thinks you’re cute. You two should date.”

“DUDE!” Cody’s blush was suddenly no longer constrained to the limits of his face, as the tips of his ears and Neck were claimed by the vibrant color.

“You said you wanted me to do it, so I did.” Noah Stood up, grabbing his book in the process. He then started to walk away from the couple, but not before patting his friend on the head and saying, “Go get ‘em, Tiger.”

Cody Turned and glared, “I Hate You! So Much!”

Noah shot him a finger gun with his free hand, before disappearing among the myriad of bookshelves.

Cody continued his hateful stare where is dumb friend used to be, before being brought back to the situation by a soft chuckle.

“Cute, huh?” Trent smirked, “Always thought of myself as more ‘Handsome’ than ‘Cute’.”

Cody gave another nervous laugh as he avoided the taller boy’s eyes, “Aah, well, there’s no law you can’t be both?”

Trent smiled, before leaning on the table, trying to meet the other’s glance “So, do _you_ think we should date, or is that just Noah?”

Cody Turned to finally face Trent, noticing the light pink that graced the boy’s cheeks. He smiled, before rubbing the back of his neck, and glancing at the ceiling, “I mean, I think it’d be cool…” Cody returned his glance back to Trent, “ If you’re, like, interested I mean..”

Trent gave Cody a soft smile, the pink on his face darkening, “Yeah, man, that’d be cool.”

“Really?! Cool!” Cody said, a little to loud, and maybe with too much enthusiasm. Embarrassed, He cleared his throat “I mean,” He reclined in his chair, before continuing in his best cool voice, “Really? Cool.”

Trent smiled fondly at the geek, “So, Saturday sound good to you? We could catch a movie, or something.”

Cody continued leaning in the chair, trying his best to be cool, though his red face betrayed him, “ Saturday, Movies, sounds good.”

“Cool.” Trent said before standing up, “I’ll pick you up around 5, ok?”

“Okay.”

The two smiled at each other, both clearly trying to seem like they aren’t freaking out right now. They were also both failing at this.

Trent broke the silence once again, “Well, I should get back to my friends..”

“Yeah, I should probably find mine.” Cody laughed.

“Cool, see you Saturday.”

“Definitely!”

And with that, Trent rejoined his two friends, who, Cody realizes, were 100% watching the whole thing. The thought immediately leaves his mind, though, as he’s surprised by a sudden, yet familiar, monotonous sound.

“Did it work?”

Cody turned to the voice only to discover that Noah had returned. He stood up, and punched his dumb friend on the arm, “Ow, Dude?!”

“I hope you know, That You’re The Worst” Cody declared, glaring at the other boy. This look, however, didn’t last long before being replaced with child like glee, “We’re seeing a movie on Saturday!”

Noah grinned, though still rubbing his arm, “You’re welcome. I expect an apology for the assault.”

“You’re still the worst.”

“Apology excepted.”


	2. OH! How The Turn Tables!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dating Trent for a Few Weeks, Cody fancies himself a Love Expert, and insists on helping Noah also Get The Guy.  
AKA: Noah and Cody Are Both Hypocrites.

Noah peeked out from where he hid, only to swiftly duck back behind the wall. He sighed, “This is Stupid. I’m Not Doing It.”

“It’s Not Stupid, dude!” Cody encouraged, “C’mon! You can do it! I Believe in You!”

“It’s not a question of Ability, it’s about willingness” Noah looked to his friend, “And I’m Not Doing It.”

Cody locked eyes with Noah, and slowly raised his hands to his hips.

“Cody. Don’t.”

The geek didn’t obey, instead he kept his eyes trained on his friend and uttered a simple, yet powerful,“Bwack.” 

“You’re Not Funny.”

Cody seemed to disagree as he continued to not only Bwack but also flap his elbows.

“_Cody Stop It._” 

Cody froze mid flap, “Are you Gonna Do It.”

“No-”

“BA-BWACK!!!” He screeched Flailing his arms like an angry chicken.

Noah Lunged at his Dumb Friend to cover up his Dumb Mouth, “_What Is Wrong With You???” _ He hissed.

“Mmmbbmm. Mrrmm’m mrrmm mmm _MMM._’” 

Noah Glared, “I’ll take my hand away if you promise to quit being _The_ Most Obnoxious Person I Know.”

Cody thought about this deal, truly pondered, gave it a good ol’ think before smiling under Noah’s palm.

Noah cocked a brow, before his face was twisted into shock and disgust as he ripped his now saliva covered hand away from The Most Obnoxious Person He Knows.

He opened his mouth to berate his Dumb Friend That He Hates but all that came out was, “BAAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAHH!!!!! GAAAAHHHHGGG!!” he yelled, “ mllLYAAK, nygah” was all he could say to illustrate how repulsed he was, but finally he was able to formulate the words “WhYY?!?”

“Your Hand Tastes Like Hand Sanitizer.”

Noah Looked at Cody, in something akin to rage, disgust, and bafflement. “What would make you do that?? What Would Make You Think That Was Ok?? Tell Me, I Would Really Like To Know The Reason You Decided To Die Today??”

Cody Opened his mouth to say something, whether it was an answer or not will remain unknown since a third party spoke first.

“Lil’ Buddy??” Owen said, peaking around the Corner, “Did you just Scream, Pal? Are You Ok?” 

Noah didn’t turn to face the new voice, instead he kept his eyes on Cody, said eye’s losing all traces of irritation and being replaced by pure anxiety. 

Cody, on the other hand, glanced at the new voice, confirming it was Owen, before returning to look at Noah with the biggest, most obnoxious Smile. He then gave Two Giant Thumbs Up, before using both hands to point at Owen, who, luckily, was far too concerned with whether his little buddy was Ok or Not to notice. 

Noah also didn’t notice, for even though he was looking at Cody, he wasn’t _seeing_ Cody. He was far too busy trying to come up with a way to get out of here to notice what Dumb Thing his Dumb Friend was doing now. So far his ways to leave the situation are as follows, A.) Disappearing into a Puff of smoke, never to be seen again; B.) Melting into an Unfeeling Puddle; or C.) Spontaneous Combustion. Though he isn’t sure if any of those are particularly…. Convenient? 

Though C does sound pretty good.

He is also partial to B.

“Noah?” Owen’s voice yanked Noah out of thought, as the Larger boy placed a worried hand on his friends Shoulder.

Noah jumped back from the touch, “Oh, Hey Big Guy,” he Started after turning to face him, and before backing subtly away, “I’m fine, I just Need to wash My Hand. Which Means I Can’t Stay Here. So I Can’t Talk.” Noah shot quick nervous glances at both of his Friends before uttering an even quicker, “Bye.”, and turning to book it.

If you were Owen McCarthy for the past 3 weeks, as Owen happened to be, you would have been used to this behaviour, as sad and confused as it made you feel.

If you were Cody Anderson, who coincedently, Cody was, you would Know this treatment was thanks to a talk the two of you had where you helped him realize he had a Crush on his Best Friend.

If you Were Noah Bhatt, which the current Noah Bhatt would be happy to let you take his place from here, you would be well aware of the new terrible, bubbly feeling of crush filled anxiety that was before covered up by the facade of just liking your Best Friend since Daycare as a Best Friend. You would also blame all of this on your other friend, who had the audacity to point out your feelings three weeks ago while playing video games.

The Jerk.

Noah made two fairly good strides to get out before being Grabbed by Cody, “Duuuuuude!!!! Stop!!! It’s Not a Big Deal!!! Just Do It!”

Big Words From A Boy, That In Fact, Did Not Do It. 

Noah tried to wiggle his arm free, Not looking at Cody, and especially not looking at Owen, "I’d Love To Stay, But I Have To Go."

Cody Glared at this response, before releasing his struggling friend, causing the boy to stumble a little. "Fine. I guess I can Talk with Owen before class instead. " 

Noah continued to walk briskly away, "Fine, Talk With Ow-" 

Noah Stopped Suddenly in his Tracks.

_'Oh No.'_

"Hey, Owen! Guess Who Thinks Your_ Cuuu_\- _OOMMFF!_" 

Cody was cut off by Noah once again lunging at him, hissing for Cody to "_Shut Up!!!"_

This was not as Effective as Noah would have liked, with Cody successfully keeping the other at Arm's length, though it wasn't an easy task. Which was a little surprising; Cody had Never seen Noah put So Much Effort into Something. 

He Really Didn’t Want Owen To Know.

Too Bad Cody Has Already Decided It Needs To Happen.

"If You Won't Do It I Will!!!" Cody Declared, pushing against Noah's Hands to keep him back, “It’s For Your Own Good, Dude! Just Do It!!”

Since getting with Trent, Cody has fancied himself a bit of a Love Expert, much to Noah’s exasperation. That’s really how this all started, Cody Claiming he Knew Everything about Love, then telling Noah that he Obviously had a Crush on Owen. At first Noah disagreed with this diagnostic, after all, What Did Cody Know?

A Lot More Than Noah Give’s Him Credit For, Apparently.

The Struggling Paused as the two friends stared at each other. 

It Felt like an eternity before Noah Opened his Mouth, only to close it again.

He Has Made His Choice.

Cody closed his eyes and nodded, before turning his head to face Owen, "NOAH LI- _GAAH_!!!" Cody released his grip on Noah's hands, transferring them to his now Sore Shin.

"dUDE DID YOU JUST KICK ME??!!?"

Noah looked his friend in the eye, blank faced, "no."

Cody shot daggers at his friend as he held his probably bruising leg. He then went to speak, maintaining eye Contact with his assailant, "Noah Thinks You're Cute. You Two Should Date."

"_Cody!!! _" Noah hissed, once again lunging forward, but he did not move fast enough to Murder Cody Right Then And There as he so desired, because Cody had already started to Run down The Hall. 

Noah took a few strides after Cody, before deciding it wasn't worth the work opting instead to shout, "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, ANDERSON!!!" 

Cody simply spun around, though he continued with a Trot, and shot two big thumbs up accompanied by an even bigger grin. 

Cody Anderson: Noah’s Most Hated Friend.

"I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP!!!!"

Cody responded to this threat to his life by blowing a kiss to Noah, before yelling "SEE YOU IN PHYSICS!!!" And turning to sprint to whichever class he had next.

Noah Glared down the thinning hall, though Cody was no longer there.

He would have continued this Unreceived Glare if it wasn’t for the faint and awkward chuckle behind him.

Noah shifted to look at his Best Friend, though he did a remarkable job at avoiding his Face, “Listen, pal, I can expla-”

“Don’t worry about it, Bud!” Owen smiled, “It’s a pretty mean joke, but it didn’t bother me!!”

Noah was taken aback by this. Owen thought it was a Joke??? Is He Free??? Did He Get Out Of Admitting He Had Emotions?? Did He Win??

He gave a half hearted laugh, “Yeah, you know Cody, Always telling Bad Jokes.” Noah then looked up at his friends face and regretted what he said immediately. 

Owen was clearly bothered.

Noah should have been able to tell.

He’s an Idiot.

“It’s kinda funny,” Owen continued to smile at Noah, a smile Noah hated. A smile Owen only had when he wasn’t actually happy. A smile Noah’s been able to spot since the 5th grade. A smile No One else Seems to notice on the Big Ball of Optimism that’s Owen, and that fact somehow made Noah hate it even more.

“I mean, could you imagine, _you _ being into _me_ ? That’s ridiculous!” Owen chuckled, but not the one he has when he’s amused by a situation or the one that trickles out because he’s just So Happy he can’t Help It, but rather the one that Forced Out when he’s uncomfortable and trying to hide it. 

Noah can’t let this continue, he may be bad at his own emotions, but he’s an expert on Owen’s, and as that expert it’s his responsibility to cheer his Best Buddy Up.

“Hey, Big Guy, I’m sure Cody didn’t mean it like that.” Noah closed the gap between him and Owen, placing his hand as close to the larger boy’s shoulder as he could. Owen looked down at Noah, realizing his little buddy once again saw past his attempts to act as if he were happy with something. 

He looked at Noah, interested in what he had to say, which was honestly nothing new. 

“The joke was probably me not having a chance with _you._” Noah continued, discreetly wiping his soiled hand on Owen’s shirt, “I mean, Cody wouldn’t insult you on purpose.” 

Owen Grabbed Noah by both shoulders, shocking him, “_WHAAAT??!_ That’s Crazy Talk!!!!”

Noah smiled, “Thank’s bud-”

“Your, like, THE BEST!” Owen continued, unphased by the interruption, “You’re Cool, and Funny, and Smart, and, and, And AWESOME!!!” Owen let go of Noah’s Shoulders as he threw his hands in the air, “Who Wouldn’t Want To Date You!!!!”

Noah stared up at Owen, shocked. 

What does that mean?

What Does That Mean??

WHAT DOES THAT MEAN???

Noah cleared his throat, “Uh, gee, Thanks.. Owen….” He looked up and smiled, “I really appreciate that.”

Owen returned the smile. 

Noah fidgeted a little, before continuing, “You’re…. Pretty great, Too.” he rubbed his arm nervously, 

‘_Just walk away Noah. He thinks it was a joke, and he’s not sad anymore, cut your losses and Get Out’._

“I mean, I think you’re pretty Funny…” 

‘_That’s not Getting Out.’_

Noah ignored his thoughts, and continued, “You’re a lot of Fun to be around. I mean, I Really Love hanging out with you…” 

_‘Stop. Leave. Don’t Do This. Get OUT.’_

“You’re So Nice, and Enthusiastic about Everything, it’s kinda annoying.” 

‘_Good, Insult Him, and Leave. _

“But, it’s also kinda Charming?”

_‘LEAVE!!!’_

Owen grinned sheepishly, “Really?”

_‘NO! SAY NO!’ _

“Yeah..” Noah looked away to try and hide the fact that he was Blushing, “I Really…..”

_‘Don’t Do It. Don’t Say It. Please Someone Stop Me. Oh My God What Am I Doing.’_

Noah looked up at Owen, “ Like you, dude.”

_‘AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA’_

Owen looked at his friend, wide eyed, seemingly in shock. You could practically hear the gears turning in his head.

Noah looked around anxiously, but before he could take it all back Owen Cheered.

“FOR REAL DUDE???!!!??!” He Beamed, “THAT’S AWESOME!!!!” Owen Squeezed Noah in a Far-Too-Tight hug and spun around gleefully.

“Owen…..” Noah wheezed, “Owen… I Can’t Breath….”

“Ooops,” Owen chuckled, letting him go, “Sorry, man! I’m Just So Excited!!!” He Explained.

“No way, really? I couldn’t Tell.” Noah tried to keep up his trademark Sarcasm to distract from the fact that he was currently dying from the levels of excitement he himself was experiencing.

“TOTALLY!!” Owen continued, “I Mean!!! I Like You Too, Noah!!”

Even though Noah gathered as much from Owens reaction, hearing the actual word put him through a spin his mortal body was not prepared for. Noah began blushing more than he had ever done before in his _life _, not to mention that he was now brandishing a smile that could barely fit on his face.

It was Embarrassing.

Though not as embarrassing as his dumb follow up question, “You mean, _Like_ Like? Or Like???” Noah paused, mostly because he didn’t really know what words meant at the moment, “Ok, So Like, did You Mean, uuuuhh, liiike???” Noah was struggling, and also probably dying. 

Owen chuckled, “I Mean I Like You, Dude! Like in a ‘Let’s Date!’ Kinda Way!!”

“Ok.” Noah squeaked out, “Let’s…” He tried to calm down, though it wasn’t easy, “Let’s... Dooo…. That.”

“Do what?” 

Noah took a deep breath in, finding the few nerves that hadn’t been obliterated by this conversation, “Date?”

Owen beamed, “Yeah, Man! Let’s Date!!! WOO!” He then wrapped his little buddy in another bone-crushing Hug, but this one was considerably more breathable, “This is A-A-AWESOME!”

Noah tried to conceal a chuckle, but even he couldn’t deny the pure joy he was experiencing. 

He patted Owen on the shoulder, fondly, “Alright, Lunch Box. Put me Down before we’re late to-”

_-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNG-_

“Class.”

“Aw Man, Sorry, Little Buddy…” Owen Looked down at his friend, wait no, BOYFRIEND, he had a boyfriend now, and it was Noah and this is The Best.

Owen Looked Down at His Boyfriend, who he was still holding in his arms, “Hey, want me to carry you to class?”

Noah looked up at his Best Friend for the past 13 years, and current Boyfriend, “That’s The Dumbest Question You’ve Ever Asked Me.” Noah deadpanned, “Of Course I Want To Be Carried.”

  
  


* * *

Later That Day...

Cody sat in class, bored out of his mind when he felt a vibration in his pocket. Checking to make sure the teacher wasn’t looking, he pulled his phone out to check the notification.

It Was From Noah!!!

_Five-Head: Wanted to let you know that you’re death won’t be swift, or merciful._

_ o dude did it not go well _

_srry _

_Five-Head: With me and Owen? That went great. We’re dating now._

_Five-Head: But you licking my hand can’t go unpunished._

_Five-Head: So, I’m Killing You._

_Five-Head: You won’t Be Missed._

_<3 _

_Five-Head </3_

_:O_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was a Little inspired by how Noah Acts Around Emma in Ridonculous Race, because character who usually has it together but is a flustered foo with their crush is my favorite Trope? I Hope you all Don't Mind!!   
As Always, I love Criticism, so If there is something I can Do Better, Let Me Know!!! Also Let Me Know If You Liked It!!  
Thanks SO Much For Reading!! I Sincerely Appreciate it!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guy's liked it! I'm planning a Chapter Two that will be about Cody returning the Favor to Noah, and helping him get with Owen, so if that's something that interests you, Keep your eyes open!


End file.
